Outside Of School
by Howii
Summary: A long story about neko Eren x Levi, Jean x Marco, and well, everyone else! High school love affairs, teen pregnancy, heartaches, and much more. Feel free to follow along with how their neko high school lives play out. (*3*) Meow - P.S. Contains lemon yaoi -You've been warned.
1. New Kid

Eren watched in disgust as Jean nuzzled into Marco's neck and slipped his arms around the boy's waist. Jean nibbled on Marco's small black ears and whispered something playfully into them. He couldn't understand why the idiot wouldn't just ask Marco out, seeing as they both like each other. Armin and Mikasa both sat in the two seats behind him and talked quietly amongst themselves. Eren sighed, eyeing the two boys giggling together. "Why don't you two get a room already?"

Jean's ears perked up and his tail whipped back in forth with irritation. He stopped mewing over his best friend to stare into Eren's eyes. "You're just pissed because you're all alone. Don't say shit when you can't even relate to how it feels to have an actual friend."

"Jean, quit being mean to Eren." Marco bit his lip to hide his smile.

"It's not my fault he's so stupid." Jean crossed his arms and pouted, resting his head on Marco's shoulder.

"Shut up, horseface. You have no room to talk." Eren cursed silently to himself, trying to release some of his steam. He could hear Armin and Mikasa giggling behind him. He didn't understand why he was friends with Jean in the first place, oh right, because of Marco.

Their teacher, Ms. Hangi, walked in and cleared her throat. "Jean, Eren, hush up. We have a new student with us." With those words, the door to the classroom opened once more.

His heart pounded loudly in his ears as he watched the new transfer student walk in the room. The new guy's ears matched his ebony tail and his dark bangs hung elegantly on his forehead. The crystal blue eyes made a stark contrast with his pale skin. Eren could feel heat pool into his cheeks as he eyed the new guy. His teacher turned to look at the boy and asked him to introduce himself to the class. He tilted his head just enough to face his new classmates and cleared his throat.

"I'm Levi Ackerman." He didn't bother saying more than needed. Levi always hated introductions. He also hated talking. A seat was open next to a brown-headed boy with piercing green eyes. Those green eyes seemed to be watching his every move. Levi wandered over to the empty seat and quietly eased down into it. He leaned back and stared straight ahead. The teacher droned on for what seemed like forever. Levi's concentration was broken by a soft voice in his ear.

"Hey. I'm Eren." Eren couldn't hold his silence any longer. The boy next to him was beautiful. He was shocked by how full and fluffy the boy's black tail was. His own tail was fluffy, but nowhere near the volume of this guy's. Eren held his breath as he waited for the boy to speak.

Levi sighed. Shouldn't the boy be paying attention instead of chatting? He tilted his head slightly in the direction of the brown headed boy and did a quick nod of acknowledgment. Levi turned his attention back to the teacher.

Eren looked down at his hands curled against his desk. He figured maybe the new guy really enjoyed learning, so he decided it would be best to approach him after class. Eren's mind swirled with the different conversations they could have. He couldn't help but wonder what Levi was like. The boy obviously didn't like to talk much, but Eren was hoping he could change that. Once the bell rang, Eren immediately turned to face the boy next to him. "I apologize for interrupting class for you. I was just so excited and wanted to get to know you." Eren blushed at the truth in his words. He didn't mean to speak his mind literally.

Levi inwardly chuckled at the innocent seeming boy. He guessed the guy isn't as bad as he thought. "It's fine."

Eren's face burned as he thought of what to say next. Instead of saying anything, he stared at the boy. His eyes wandered up and down Levi's face, memorizing every inch of smooth skin. The boy must always have a poker face. Eren felt butterflies fill his stomach and he silently groaned and thought, _of course I would develop a crush on the new guy._

Levi squirmed uncomfortably under the piercing green eyes. Those eyes seemed to look at him all the way through to his soul. Levi cleared his throat and returned the boy's gaze. "Well, Eren, it's nice to meet you." Levi tried to keep a straight face as he watched the red in the boy's face deepen.

Eren's heart pounded wildly as he heard the sound of soft lips speak his name so delicately. He tried to brush off the feeling and act normal. Straightening his back and pushing his chest out, he breathed deeply, calming his thoughts. He let a smile ease across his face. "Would you like to sit with me and my friends?"

Levi froze. There was obviously a huge change. This guy towered over him completely and grinned as if he owned the whole world. What the hell changed? Levi tried to keep his composure as he nodded his head. The guy slung his arm over Levi's shoulder and dragged him along. Levi wanted to shove the arm off, but for some reason he couldn't quite make himself. They made it to a round picnic table in the backyard of the school. Several people were gathered there. Eren continued chatting happily about all of his friends as they reached the group of people. With an arm still around Levi, the guy started pointing at his friends and saying names.

"That blonde guy is Armin, and then next to him is Mikasa. The girl shoving her face with chips is Sasha and the one trying to stop her is Connie. Then there is Annie, always scowling. Right there is Marco."

Levi looked questioningly at the guy that wasn't named. "What about him?"

Eren smirked. "The horse? I don't remember his name."

The horse in question stood up and glared at Eren. "Shut up, dumbass. Did you finally get yourself a boyfriend?"

Marco gaped at the new guy and then smiled widely. "Congratulations you two!"

Mikasa stood up and walked up to Levi, putting her face in his. "Eren would never date someone like you."

Levi was going to deny the 'dating', but this girl is definitely pissed about it, so he decided to have fun. "Jealous because he won't date you?"

Eren could see rage shake his friend and ran over to stop her from whatever she was about to do to Levi. Mikasa's long black tail swished in the air, as if she were ready to pounce on her prey. He pushed Mikasa back to her seat and led Levi to sit next to him. Once the two sat down, their tails brushed together. Eren gasped as a shock ran through his body. His tail instinctively straightened against his back so it wouldn't touch anything else. Eren tried to listen to the conversation everyone was having, but he was too caught up in entertaining the idea of 'accidentally' brushing their tails together again.

Levi listened to everyone bickering amongst themselves about what to do after school. His mind, however, kept wandering back to the boy next to him. Eren was stiff and obviously not listening to a single word his friends were saying. The guy's tail kept nervously flickering back and forth and occasionally brushing against his own. Levi tried to keep a straight face as he teased Eren, wrapping their tails around together, tangling the black and brown fur together.

Eren's legs trembled as he felt Levi's silken fur against his. Their tails were braided together and all Eren could do was try not to pant. He could feel his ears twitching and heat rise to his cheeks.

"Eren, are you okay?" Armin glanced at him in concern.

Eren felt the heat intensify. "Yes." His answer sounded more like a question.

Levi coughed into his hand to hide his chuckle.

Eren tried to stop his tail from shaking, fearing that Levi would feel it. He tried to pull back but Levi's tail was wrapped around his securely, not letting him go. He glanced down at his trembling hands in his lap, trying to hide the embarrassment on his face.

Mikasa could see the two boys' intertwined tails. She glared at the shorter boy and wished more than anything she could smash her knuckles into his face. "So you two really are dating?" She glanced back at Eren.

"No." Eren's voice broke.

Jean laughed loudly and snorted, "So you're still all alone, huh?"

Pissed off, Eren stood from the table and pulled Levi alongside him. "Come on, I'll show you around some until the bell rings." Eren took off towards his most treasured spot of the whole school.

Levi looked around, his curiosity peaked. The two of them stood on top of the school's roof. Eren didn't stop though. They kept walking until they reached the edge. The view was amazing. He could see the school's garden, filled to the brim with rose bushes and many different flowers. Beyond the garden was a baseball field, manicured perfectly and as green as the boy's eyes. Just pass the field was a pond with geese and ducks floating on the glass surface. Levi stared in awe. He could easily understand why Eren chose this as the first place.

Eren meant to look at his favorite view, but found himself captivated by the view next to him. Levi's face was glowing with the morning sun. His expression was that of incredulity. Blue eyes danced with wonder and focused off in the distance. Eren didn't really know the guy, but he felt like this was the first time Levi ever let his careful mask slip off. His lips stretched from ear to ear as he enjoyed this secret expression on Levi's face that only he was able to see. He could feel his heart pounding hard in his chest and his stomach swirl with…lust? Blue eyes met his and he jerked his attention elsewhere. His tail flicked nervously as he prayed Levi didn't know what he was thinking.

Levi didn't care to make new friends, but he guessed this Eren guy wasn't too bad. "Would you like to come up here for lunch?"

Eren's heart fluttered at the question. "Definitely." He blushed at how quickly he answered.

Once the bell rang, they made it back to their classroom. This is the worst class of them all. Eren and Jean sat together as partners. Eren plopped down next to the horseface and opened up his notebook. Jean nudged him and whispered, "Where did you two disappear to?"

Eren sighed. "I just showed him around the school."

"Your feelings couldn't be any more obvious." Jean scoffed.

Eren glared at the guy next to him. "Speak for yourself. When will you ask Marco out? We all know you're in love with him. Why don't you get the balls already?"

Jean's face fell at the comment. "You know why, asshole."

"I don't get it; your friendship with him is strong enough that it would go back to being perfect if things didn't work out."

"I can't risk that, and you know it…"

Eren felt guilty as he pushed the subject. "I'm just trying to help you out. Maybe this weekend someone will con you two into kissing."

Jean choked on the air. "You better not."

Eren held his hands up innocently. "I never said I would do anything…"

Levi watched Eren and the other guy bicker back and forth. He turned to face the blonde guy next to him. "What's the deal with those two?"

Armin snickered and quietly replied. "They have a weird relationship. They pretend to hate each other but in all honesty, they're closer than all of us."

Levi eyed the two. "Did something happen between them?"

"Um…ask Eren…"

Levi glanced over to the blonde questioningly. Obviously he wasn't going to get much more out of Armin. Levi looked back at Eren and thought about what might've happened. He definitely will have to ask Eren later. Their class ended quickly and he could see Eren rush over to him from the corner of his eye. He kept facing forward and pretended not to notice the boy's presence. A shiver ran up his back as he felt a hand brush against his sensitive tail. He whipped his head around to glare at the person responsible. Green eyes froze him in his place. He turned back and headed towards his next class, Eren by his side. The next couple of classes went by slowly. Finally it was time for lunch. Eren ran up to his side and grinned like a fool, ears twitching excitedly. They walked up to the roof and sat on the ledge, their legs hanging over the side of the building.

Eren gaped at his new friend's lunch. "Wow. That's a fancy spread." He glanced down disappointedly at his slice of leftover pizza.

Lei shrugged. "Not really. You're supposed to eat veggies, meat, fruit, and carbs. This is a pretty average lunch." He looked over towards the gross looking pizza slice. "Maybe you should start making a better lunch as well."

"Only if you make it for me. I suck at cooking."

Levi bit the inside of cheek to keep himself from smiling. "Definitely not. I don't cook for others."

Eren jutted out his bottom lip and puffed up his cheeks while he stared at Levi.

Levi choked on the bite in his mouth. _He's so cute…_ "That look doesn't work on me."

Eren continued to pout and sighed in defeat. "One day I will taste your cooking." Then he took a bite of his pizza. "Wha oo doin' dis weekend?"

"Don't talk with your mouth full. I have no plans."

Eren swallowed his bite and beamed at Levi. "You do now. You're coming with me."

Levi covered his mouth with his hand, trying to hide his smirk. "Do I not have a say so?"

"Nope." Eren threw his arms around the shorter guy and squeezed him tight. "You have no option. I will force you if need be. Kidnapping is something I'm willing to do."

Levi couldn't bite back his chuckle at the boy's words. The feeling of Eren's warmth surrounding him felt good; really good. Levi sighed and leaned into Eren's side. "You're so odd. Is this how friends act?"

Eren felt a blush creep up his face. "Yes, but for some reason this doesn't feel like a friendly hug…"

Levi's heart started racing. "Because we're strangers?"

Eren's blush deepened. "No…" His voice broke. "I think it's because I find you attractive." He felt his heart hammering as he spoke honestly.

Levi froze. He didn't know what to say, words seemed to avoid him. He stopped leaning into Eren and looked up into his face. "Did something happen between you and that one guy you call 'horseface'?"

"What?!" Eren released Levi and hid his face in his hands. "Why?"

Something about that reaction upset Levi. "Curious. Tell me."

Eren sighed and chewed on his bottom lip. He's way too honest with this guy as it is. "We took each other's virginity."

Levi felt irked. "Did you two love each other?"

"No. We were hanging out and ended up talking about it. Soon after we decided to experiment and it led to…" Eren turned his face away.

Hearing those words made Levi grit his teeth. He wasn't sure why. "Things happen. So is he the only person you've slept with?" Levi watched Eren turn his reddened face away, preventing him from seeing the expression. Levi felt somewhat angered. "Is that a no?"

Eren really didn't want Levi to know about that side of him. He liked the thought of Levi thinking he's pure. Eren hung his head in shame and began telling his secrets. "Armin and I slept together a few times. We secretly dated, but once Mikasa caught on, she stopped talking to us. Because of that, we decided to stop dating so we could have our friend back."

Levi already didn't like the black haired girl; this didn't make it any better. "You would call her a friend after doing that?"

"Of course. We both knew how she felt about me, so we shouldn't have tried in the first place." Eren wanted to look at Levi. He wanted to see what sort of expression he was making on that carefully composed face, but he couldn't bring himself to look up.

The two of them jumped when they heard a crowd of people talking loudly and walking up behind them. Levi didn't have to turn to realize it was Eren's friends. He kept his face forward as they surrounded them.

Armin sat down next to Eren and started to tell him the big news. "Hey Eren, Reiner-"

"-Is pregnant!" Jean plopped down behind Eren. "Who knew that he and Bertholdt were each other's mate? I knew they'd been dating but…"

Eren could only gape. He had to force his brain to start working again. "So it really is true that two males can become pregnant if they're mates?" He looked over to Armin.

Armin nodded. "So it seems. The few male couples we have at school are freaking out." Armin glanced over to Marco and Jean, who were unusually quiet.

Marco sighed and began smiling again. "I think it's awesome. Well, not that they're so young and still in school, but I mean, for two guys to be able to have babies together is wonderful. It would be sad to think they couldn't experience what normal mates get to experience."

Jean stared at Marco in awe. This guy always sees the best in things. Jean began to wrap his arm around his best friend's waist like always, but pulled away at the last second. "Yeah, you're right." He looked down at his hands in his lap and began imagining Marco's tummy round with their child. His heart pounded wildly at the image in his head. He wanted that more than anything, but he just couldn't risk their friendship.

Marco glanced over to Jean, who was hiding his face. He wanted Jean to look at him, he wanted to see those honey eyes staring at him. Marco placed a hand on Jean's thigh and leaned over to whisper, "Are you okay?" He could see a quick nod and no other reply. "Liar." Marco placed a kiss on Jean's cheek. "I'll just get you to tell me later."

Eren and the others pretended not to notice the little exchange. They all talked quietly about the mates their school had, which weren't many. Eren relaxed into the conversation and let his arm press against Levi's. "Good thing those two are seniors though. I wonder if Ymir and Christa are going to try next." Eren chuckled at the thought of an obsessive Ymir circling her cute little pregnant mate.

Armin laughed. "Probably."

"So is Connie still throwing a party Friday?" Jean looked expectantly at Eren.

Eren shrugged. "I think so. We better get there before Sasha does."

Levi glanced over to Eren, recalling their previous conversation about their plans together for this weekend. That must mean that Eren plans on dragging him to that party. Levi kept his composure as he let his mind scream. There was no way he was going to a social event of any kind. Everyone stood up and headed to class once the bell rang. As they were walking, Eren slowed Levi down so they were behind the rest. Before Levi could question Eren, he heard Eren in his ear. "Do you want to hang out after school?" Levi turned his head to hide his surprise. "I guess."

Eren's heartbeat quickened. He couldn't focus on anything else other than what the two of them would do. He knew what he wanted to do, but he had to keep reminding himself that they still barely know each other. As class started, he rested his chin in his palm and daydreamed.


	2. Hanging Out

_Levi nervously followed after him inside his apartment. Eren grinned down at the guy and placed a hand on his shoulder to sooth him. "You have nothing to be nervous about." He could see a shy smile appear on Levi's lips and decided he waited long enough. Eren leaned down. His lips brushed against Levi's…once… twice… on the third time he let his tongue graze the soft lips, asking for permission to enter. Levi's soft sigh drifted to his ears and he felt like he was drowning in the sweet sound. Eren pushed his tongue pass the parted lips and explored Levi's mouth. Levi's taste coated his tongue and Eren growled hungrily wanting more. He picked Levi up and felt legs lace around his waist. He stepped forward until the wall hit Levi's back. Eren ground his hips into the sweet spot of Levi's spread thighs and kissed him harder. He swallowed every soft moan that left Levi. Fingers tangled in his hair and he groaned into Levi's mouth. He felt fingertips brush his ear and he jerked in surprise. Levi was stroking one of his most sensitive areas. Eren bit Levi's lip and tugged gently, making the other boy whimper and squirm. Eren reached back behind Levi and grabbed a fluffy black tail. Levi let out a loud moan as he stroked the tail over and over._

"Jaeger!"

Eren glanced up. "Um…Huh?" He could see his teacher becoming more and more annoyed. "Sorry…" He straightened up in his seat and focused on the teacher. Once his teacher started the lecture again, he slouched back down in his seat and began daydreaming again until the bell rang to dismiss class. Eren jumped up and quickly gathered his things. He rushed from the classroom to his locker, shoving everything in it, and ran over to Levi's locker.

Eren leaned against the lockers and watched him put his stuff away. Levi could feel his heart pounding in his chest. He frowned. He must be acting this way because he knows someone is watching him…

Eren could see patches of red form on Levi's cheeks. His stomach flipped in excitement as he watched the trivial changes of Levi's face. So, Levi isn't emotionless, he just doesn't show what he's feeling. Eren felt ecstatic about this new discovery. His hand reached out before he could stop it and his fingers brushed the hair that hid Levi's eye. He felt heated skin under his touch and instantly regretted his actions. Eren's hand burned to feel that silken skin again. He fisted his hands and shoved them in his pockets.

Levi was completely frozen. He couldn't think of what to do next, instead he just stood there staring into his locker. He could feel his cheeks burning and silently cursed at himself. He tried to will the blood away from his face. Levi finally could think enough to start moving his arms again and straightened up the books in his locker. Once he was done he turned to face Eren, forcing himself to make eye contact. He felt more heat rush to his face as large emerald eyes bore into his. "Ready?"

Eren felt all the air leave his lungs as more red patches formed in Levi's cheeks. "Yea."

Levi didn't know what else to say. Eren's voice was deep and husky. Levi closed his eyes momentarily to calm himself down. "Lead the way."

The two of them walked out to Eren's…car? Levi glanced around, trying not to look too hard at the dark green motorcycle. Eren walked over to the bike and held out a helmet to Levi. Levi's eyes widened as he took the helmet and slipped it over his head. He crawled on behind Eren. He'd never been on one of these things before. He could feel his blood pumping as the engine roared loudly to life, feeling his sensitive ears. He vaguely heard Eren telling him to hold on before the sound of the engine grew immensely and the bike began to move. Levi's arms flew around Eren's waist and he let Eren's shirt bunch tightly in his fist, clinging on for dear life. Eren let the bike take off through the parking lot and onto the road. Levi could hear his heart pounding over the sound of the engine. He hid his face in-between Eren's shoulder blades. Once he became use to the soaring feeling, he lifted his head. He gasped at the buildings and trees flying past them. Levi felt a smile spread across his face as the air whipped against his thighs and the sides of his arms. Eren blocked the majority of the wind. Levi instantly fell in love with the feeling of flying across the pavement. His grip on Eren tightened as the excitement flooded his body. They soon made it to a small apartment complex. It seemed to only have a handful of units, all separated into two per building, kind of like a townhouse. Eren's bike came to a stop infront of the building at the end with trees lined along one side. Levi crawled off the bike and pulled off the helmet.

Eren grinned at the look on Levi's face. Levi's cheeks were a deep crimson and his blue eyes were shining brightly. "I was worried you might be scared to ride, but it seems that's not the case."

Levi nibbled on the inside of his cheek, trying not to smile back. "Yeah."

Eren chuckled. He could tell Levi was trying to keep his mask on. Eren turned on his heel and headed up the stairs. His apartment was the one on the top floor, and thankfully the one below him was empty. Once people saw that their 'soon-to-be neighbor' rode a motorcycle, they immediately backed out. Eren bounded up the stairs in a few giant leaps and opened up the door.

Levi scrunched up his face as he looked around the messy living room. Everything was decorated in black and dark green and clothes. Clothes were everywhere. Levi eyed the empty pizza box sitting on the glass coffee table. "Please tell me your lunch pizza wasn't what came out of that." He pointed at the box.

"Yeah it was, why?"

Levi sighed. He walked over to the couch and before he could stop himself, he began picking up clothes and trash.

Eren watched in amazement as his new friend scurried about his apartment. He never worried about cleanliness because, well, who cares? But watching Levi made him somewhat happy that he was messy. Levi's black tail flicked every time he began cleaning a new area, as if he were enjoying it. Eren snickered quietly and continued watching. When Levi was almost completely done, he changed out of his school clothes and into loose gym shorts and a muscle shirt, leaving his usual key necklace on.

Levi glanced around looking for another spot that might need cleaning. His gaze found nothing. He didn't mean to clean the whole entire place; he simply meant to throw away some trash from the living room. Now he knows Eren's apartment as well as the back of his hand. He plopped down on the sofa next to Eren. "Is it always that messy?"

Eren chuckled. "Yeah. I've never seen it clean before, except when I first moved in. Mikasa tries to clean for me but I never let her."

Levi's eyes wandered over Eren's face. He eyed the new outfit Eren was wearing and his heart immediately reacted. "Why's that?"

"I have no idea. I guess I just don't like the thought of someone getting so personal with my belongings."

Levi raised an eyebrow. "I'm a complete stranger and you let me."

"Hm… That's true…" Eren nibbled on his bottom lip as he thought about it. "Well, we're not strangers anymore, remember? We're best friends."

Levi turned his head to hide his smirk. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. So now what?" He jumped as he felt air brush against the fur on his ear.

"What do you like to do for fun?" Eren slid closer.

Levi tried to keep calm. "I just did it." He could hear Eren's husky laugh in his ear.

"So it's my turn to do what I find fun?"

Levi nodded, keeping his gaze away from Eren. He didn't want to notice how muscled Eren's biceps are in that shirt or how tan his thighs are.

Eren took the nod as permission. He gingerly took Levi's chin between his thumb and index finger and tilted Levi's head towards him. Blue eyes shot up to his face. Eren bit his lip to stop his laughter. He let his other hand grip the back of Levi's neck, pulling him closer.

Levi began to panic as their faces drew closer. He parted his lips as he quietly panted. Eren's breath washed over his face and Levi could even taste it on his tongue. He began to tremble as his mouth watered. He couldn't think. Eren's eyes beamed at him with lust and affection swimming in the green depths. Levi's own eyes fluttered shut, anticipation swirling in his veins.

"Levi, look at me." Eren blushed at the rasping tone of his voice. It seemed impossible to hide how turned on he was. Levi's eyes opened, half-lidded and misted over with desire. "Can I kiss you?"

Levi could barely hear that rough voice over the beating of his heart. "Only if we pretend it never happened afterwards." His own voice broke. Levi reached up and grabbed a hold of Eren's shirt. He saw Eren pout for a second before their faces closed the small distance. Levi's eyes fluttered shut once more as he felt hot lips burn against his. He felt the heat spread from his lips throughout his whole body. Levi pushed himself up and tilted his head to deepen the kiss. He felt a soft tongue run along the seam of his lips. He parted his mouth and pushed his tongue against Eren's. Eren obviously knew what he was doing. Levi moaned into the kiss as large hands were placed on his hips, lifting him up and setting him in Eren's lap. Levi spread his thighs and settled against Eren, straddling him. Their tongues created a fiery friction together and their bodies were pressed firmly against the each other.

Eren groaned as his tongue slid across Levi's sharp canines. His hands wandered underneath Levi's shirt, feeling the smooth ridges of the boy's muscles. Eren's erection pressed into the curve of Levi's ass and he softly rocked his hips, pushing up into Levi. Their kiss lasted for what seemed like hours. Eren couldn't get enough of the sweet taste. His hips rocked up once more, making Levi moan against his mouth. Eren grasped on to the buttons on Levi's shirt, undoing them as fast as he could. He pulled the shirt down Levi's arms and began trailing kisses down his jaw to his neck.

Levi gasped at the fire spreading across his skin. He could feel beads of sweat rolling down his spine. Teeth grazed gently against his collarbone and he began to tremble. Eren's tongue flicked over his nipple and he arched into the touch, grabbing a fistful of brown hair. He held Eren's face firmly against his chest, shivering with each flick against his hardened bud. Levi pushed his weight down and rolled his hips, grinding his ass into Eren's large erection. They both hissed at the friction. Hands grabbed on to his hips and pulled him down, over and over. Levi became frustrated by the cloth restricting Eren. He grabbed the waistband of Eren's shorts and pulled them down, a very large cock springing free.

Eren hissed as cool air brushed against his sensitive cock. His mind went completely blank now that it was free. He thrust his hips upwards, grinding his erection against Levi's. He unbuckled Levi's belt and pants and tugged them down, before he could finish, Levi got off of his lap and pushed his pants all the way down his legs to the floor. Fire licked Eren's veins as he stared at the naked body in front of him. Levi's white button up was still hanging on to his arms, barely. Eren reached out to grab the shirt, tugging it towards him, and Levi stumbled back into his lap, straddling him. They both moaned loudly as flesh rubbed against flesh. Eren had to bite his lip to keep from burying his cock inside of Levi. He bit down so hard he could taste blood on his tongue. Eren grabbed Levi's hips to stop him from moving. "Levi, if we keep going, I will fuck you."

Levi's heart pounded wildly in his chest. At the moment, he didn't care. He wanted to feel Eren deep inside of him, filling him up completely. He wanted Eren to hit his spot over and over until he couldn't breathe. Then in the very back of his mind, something whispered the word pregnant. Levi froze. That's right… How could he be so stupid. Levi rested his forehead on Eren's chest. "That would be bad."

Eren stiffened at the words. "Bad?" He muttered. He closed his eyes and sighed. "Right." He cursed at the gods or whoever was listening. He wanted to keep going, but tried to keep his cool. "Then how about we keep making out?"

Levi chuckled. "We both know that's a bad idea." He climbed off of Eren's lap and pulled his pants on and buttoned his shirt back up. He returned to the seat next to Eren. He slouched into the cushions and tried to calm his breathing.

Eren inwardly cried as he pushed his cock in his shorts and rested his head against the back of the couch.

"Remember, I said you could only kiss me if afterwards we pretend it never happened."

Eren felt annoyed. Why would he want to pretend something that amazing ever happened? He closed his eyes. "Yeah, yeah." He turned on the TV and glanced sideways at Levi. "Why did you move schools?"

Levi flinched. "All of my friends got in a bad car accident. They all died instantly. I couldn't go back to that school knowing I'd be walking down the halls without any of them there…" Levi squeezed his eyes shut as he imagined Petra and Isabel's smiling faces. "I actually stayed out of school for a whole year before coming to this school. I'm technically supposed to be a year above you."

Eren didn't know what to say. He reached out his hand and placed it on Levi's head, gently ruffling the black hair and brushing his fingers against Levi's ear. "I'm sorry…"

Levi sighed. "Why are you living here alone?"

"My mother died and my father… who knows. Mikasa lived with me for a little while until my mom died, now she lives with Armin."

Levi put his hand over Eren's, which was still resting on his head. "I'm sorry."

Eren chuckled. "Enough sadness. Tell me something good."

Levi looked at Eren with a serious expression. "Your kisses."

Eren froze. Then he broke. Laughter poured from him and his shoulders shook. He laughed so hard that tears formed in the corners of his eyes and he was out of breath. "That's a good one." He wiped his eyes and looked back at Levi, who remained still with a serious face. He began laughing all over again. "P-please! Stop staring at me..pftt..like that!" Eren tried to stop, but as soon as he calmed down, he caught a glimpse of that bleak expression. He reached out and put Levi in a head lock. He nibbled one of the little black ears.

Levi's composure broke. "Don't do that!" He felt heat rush to his face. "It doesn't tickle, you maniac!"

Eren paused. "If it doesn't tickle… then…" He couldn't stop the smirk that spread across his face. He began nibbling once again. His hold around Levi tightened as Levi kept squirming. His phone began to ring, stopping him from his torture.

Levi sighed in bliss as the nibbles stopped.

"Hello?" Eren felt irritated by the intruder. His eyes widened as he heard who was on the other line. "What's up, Jean?" It wasn't often horseface calls him.

Levi tried to act as if he didn't care, but it kind of bothered him. Who is Jean?

"Yeah, sure, come over then. I'll see you soon." Eren hung up the phone and glanced at Levi. "Do you mind if I take you home? There's no telling what he would do if he knew you were over here."

Levi felt pissed. "Sure." He wanted to ask who Jean was, but couldn't bring himself to do it. So Eren is a major player, huh? That's why he's such an experienced kisser and acts like sex is nothing… Levi stood up and walked to the door, not bothering looking back as he left and descended the stairs.

Eren didn't know if Levi was upset or if he's back to his usual stoic self. He followed after him and got on his motorcycle. His heartbeat quickened as he felt arms wrap around him. Levi told him where he live and Eren began speeding off. Once he dropped Levi off, which coincidentally was close to him, he raced back home. He rushed up the stairs and sat down on the top step, waiting for Jean.

Jean pulled his motorcycle next to Eren's. He saw the other guy waiting for him on the stairs. He inhaled deeply and began climbing the steps, sitting next to Eren.

Eren looked questioningly at Jean. "So what happened?"

Jean closed his eyes. "Marco said someone asked him out…"

"I warned you this so many times." Eren chewed on his bottom lip. "So did Marco say yes or no?"

"He… He told the person he had to think about it…"

Eren sighed and placed his hand on Jean's back. "Damn. Sorry. Maybe he'll turn him down. What will you do if he says yes?"

Jean hung his head in his hands. "I dunno…"

After talking for a while, Jean left, just as upset as when he first got there. Eren pulled out his phone and called Marco.

"Hello?"

"Hey Marco, I have a question."

"Oh, Eren… Did Jean come see you?"

"Yeah…" Eren heard Marco sigh.

"I-I faked it." There was a pause. "Nobody asked me out…"

Eren's eyes widened. "Wait…"

"Yeah. I… umm… I was hoping Jean would tell me to say no and get jealous and ask me out instead. I wanted it to be Jean's excuse for asking me out…"

Eren laughed. "Well Jean is definitely jealous. I guess you're going to have to pretend you two are dating. So who are you going to make the lucky person?"

"Ugh. I don't know. I didn't think that far."

"Pffft." Eren laughed harder. "Good luck." They hung up and Eren went inside. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.


	3. The Library

Eren parked his bike next to Jean's at school. He began walking inside to search for the guy, curious as to how things played out. He saw Jean at his locker and Marco standing quietly beside him. He could tell Jean was in a foul mood. Eren went up behind him and put his hand on Jean's shoulder. "What's up?"

Jean jumped at the loud voice behind him. He spun around to see Eren. A thought came to his mind. "Ah, there he is." He turned to face Marco. "I'll see you in class." He then flung his arm around Eren's shoulder and pulled the guy alongside him to back outside. Once they were out of the doors, Jean let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding.

Eren stared at the shaking guy. "So?"

"So that fucking sucked! Marco said yes! And to top it off, I tried to make him jealous." Jean hung his head in shame.

Eren furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "You tried to make him jealous… by putting your arm around me?"

Jean felt the heat rising in his cheeks. "Well… Before you got there I told him I was waiting on… Um…" He hid his face in his hands. "I was waiting on someone that used to be my fuck buddy… And you walked up and I panicked and said 'there he is' like it was you." Jean felt like he died on the inside.

It took a minute for the words to sink in. Eren's face began burning with embarrassment. "Oh God."

"No shit…"

"What are we going to do?!" Eren started pacing back and forth in a panic. "Jean, you idiot! What if Marco is crying!"

"Why would he cry?!'

Eren stopped pacing to stare at the idiot. "You really are dumb."

 **-MEANWHILE-**

Levi heard someone approach him and assumed it was Eren. He didn't bother looking up from his locker. Then he heard Armin's voice. "Hey Levi. Have you seen Eren? I saw his bike in the parking lot." Before Levi could turn, he could hear Marco. "Him and his sex buddy went off somewhere." Levi felt the air leave his body. He whipped around to look at Marco's retreating figure. Armin took off after Marco.

"Marco, what do you mean?" Armin grabbed on to the taller one's wrist.

Marco pulled away and smiled down at the blonde sadly. "He told me those two were…sex pals…"

Armin let his hand fall to his side. "I… Oh…"

Marco turned his head as he felt the tears sting his eyes. He took off before anyone else could stop him.

Levi buried his face in his locker as if he were busy. There's no telling what showed on his face. He wanted so badly to punch Eren in the face. They were going to sleep together last night and now Eren's already with another person? Without turning to Armin, who was frozen on the spot, he asked, "Who is Eren with?"

"…Jean."

That name… That's the guy Eren had over after taking him home. Levi felt rage boiling his blood. "Who is Jean?"

"He's the one Eren calls horseface."

"Oh." It was nothing more than a whisper.

"Are you okay?" Armin placed a hand his shoulder.

Levi shut his locker and placed his mask back on, turning to face Armin. "Yeah." He went towards his first class and sat in his seat next to Eren's. He kept his eyes focused on his textbook when he heard footsteps next to him and the chair slide.

"Hey."

Levi nodded his acknowledgement in Eren's direction.

Eren could tell Levi was still upset with him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

Eren sighed. "Please tell me."

Levi squeezed his eyes shut before staring into Eren's green eyes. "You. Why were you going to have sex with me if you already have someone to fuck?"

Eren stared blankly at Levi. "What do you mean?"

"Jean." Levi looked back down at his book. "The guy that you took me home early so you could fuck him."

Eren gasped. "No!" He looked around them and lowered his voice. "We're not like that. I promise."

"I don't want to hear it… I don't care."

"Please, Levi." Eren felt panicked. He recalled what just happened between Jean and Marco. "Fuck… That was fast," he whispered to himself.

Levi stiffened. He turned his head and stared at Eren. "Oh sorry, were you two hoping it would be a secret so that you both could get laid whenever you want by other people?"

Eren whipped his head towards Levi and stood up from his seat, his chair flying backwards. "That's not it, Levi! I promise you!" Eren could feel his heart hammering painfully. He didn't care who was listening anymore. "Please believe me. Let me explain!"

Levi squeezed his eyes shut. "I don't want to hear any petty excuse. We barely even know each other. It doesn't matter. Now stop yelling and sit down and shut up." He placed his hands on either side of his head to try to clear his thoughts. Large hands were placed on top of his and he opened his eyes. Emerald blazed in front of him. Eren's face was contorted in pain. "What…?"

Eren squeezed the smaller hands in his. "I don't know why… I like you so much even though we barely know each other and I don't know why. My heartbeat quickens when I hear your voice and my palms sweat and then I get this awful quiver in my stomach. It's like I have an illness, an illness that only starts up when you're around."

Levi opened his mouth but no words came out.

 _This idiot… Just confessed… His… Love… For me…_

Levi felt his body tremble as he tried to think of what to say. His mind was completely blank. Never before has he been speechless. Levi inhaled deeply through his nose and held his breath. After several moments of silence, he pushed out a shaky breath.

Eren realized he wasn't going to get a reply, so he hung his head and muttered 'sorry'. He shuffled back to his desk and put his head down on top of his book. He could feel his heart throb in pain. Levi should be happy; he planned to leave him alone.

Levi watched Eren carefully. The brunette let his head fall down and those brilliant green eyes fluttered shut. Levi turned his attention back towards his book. None of the words seemed to make sense. He closed his eyes and shut his book, wishing the class would hurry and be over.

Eren woke up to Jean's voice in his ear. He glanced up and noticed everyone already left the room. He pushed himself up from his desk and followed Jean. "So, Marco…?"

"-Is ignoring me."

"And what is Levi acting like?"

Jean watched Eren from the corner of his eye. "Levi? I don't know. Why?"

Eren felt his cheeks burn. "No reason."

"Do you like Levi?"

Eren's feet tangled and he tripped, righting himself before he fell. "Like?" He tried to think of liking Levi. "Like isn't the… right word?"

Jean gaped at the brunette. "YOU LOVE HIM?!"

Eren stopped walking from the startled thoughts bombarding his mind. He rushed closer to Jean and placed a hand over his mouth. "Shut up, you horseface!" He whispered furiously into Jean's ear. Jean's arm wrangled around Eren's head holding him captive. While the two were about to start fighting, they saw their group of friends walk up.

Marco stared at the pair in front of him. Jean had an arm wrapped around Eren's waist and another around his neck. Eren had a hand on Jean's face and the other tangled in his hair. Marco stood frozen, completely horrified. "Why?"

A broken whisper reached Jean's ear and he jolted at the voice that spoke it. He sought out Marco in the crowd of his friends. His heart stuttered at the sight. He immediately released his hold of Eren and took off straight towards Marco, who turned on his heel and ran. Jean pushed his legs harder until he was close enough to grab Marco's hand. He pulled them inside of a storage closet and locked the door. Turning to face Marco, he could hear his heartbeat and their heavy breathing fill the small dark room. "Marco…"

Marco placed a hand over Jean's mouth. "I don't want to hear it." Hot tears rolled down his cheek. "You're such a jerk. Didn't you realize how much I love you?!"

Jean pulled the hand off of his mouth. He cupped Marco's freckled face and pulled it to his. He silently cursed himself for being slightly shorter but all thoughts washed away when his lips finally, blessedly, pressed against Marco's. Jean moved one of his hands down to Marco's waist and pulled him closer. Their lips melded together perfectly. A sigh left Marco's lips and Jean took that moment to push his tongue pass parted lips. Marco's sweet taste coated his tongue and Jean groaned, wanting more. Jean walked forward, making Marco tumble back, until they hit the wall. Jean grinded his erection into Marco's as they both kissed in a feverish passion.

Marco began panting and writhing as Jean's hips pushed into him. He felt Jean's heat surround him completely. A hand slid into his pants and fingers trailed up and down his growing erection. Marco gasped out as Jean gripped it tightly. His head fell back as he moaned. He reached out and stopped Jean's movements. "Let's finish this later."

Jean focused on the freckled face, flushed from lust, and the chocolate eyes glazed over. "Okay. Later." He pressed his lips into Marco's once more.

* * *

Eren cursed Jean for leaving him to the angry mob. He gulped as he tried to think of how to explain the situation. "Jean is Marco's. Why the hell would I want to sleep with him?"

Armin couldn't hold it in anymore. Giggles bubbled up and spilled over. He held his stomach as he let the giggles pour. After his fit of giggles somewhat ended, he wiped the tear from the corner of his eye and stood up straight. Everyone was staring at him. "Eren, I'm sorry I misunderstood." He chuckled quietly once more. "I should've known Jean was trying to make Marco jealous, but he chose the wrong way to go about it."

Eren sighed in relief. "Thanks Armin. They're probably getting it on somewhere." Eren glanced over to the black tail waving back and forth nervously. He couldn't see Levi's face but that tail made it impossible for Levi to hide. Eren walked over towards him.

Levi felt a shock run through him and glanced down at the warm hand wrapped around his wrist. He looked up into green eyes, blazing once more. "What is it?"

Eren grinned. "You're not mad at me, right?"

Rolling his eyes, Levi muttered, "I never was mad."

Eren's grin widened. "Good." He grabbed Levi's chin and tilted his head back to look him in the face. "Next time you roll your eyes, I'm going to kiss you again."

Heat pooled in Levi's cheeks. He sputtered, "We were going to pretend that never happened!"

Eren chuckled. "My bad." He could feel Levi's tail against his. Eren reached back and grabbed the black fluff. His heartbeat quickened as he watched Levi's face turn a bright red and his lips part slightly. "Is your tail sensitive?"

Levi's legs began to tremble. "N-no…" He could feel Eren's large hand stroke his tail. He bit his lip and tried to breathe steadily. "Could you let go?"

Eren grinned down wickedly at the raven. "I will on one condition."

"What?"

"Follow me." Eren didn't give Levi time to reply. He grabbed Levi's hand and tugged him alongside him until they reached the library. He pulled Levi towards his corner couch, which was up against a window. "This is where I cut class to take naps. Nobody comes in the library, and if they do, they never come back here."

Levi's heart was in his throat. Before any words could leave him, he was pushed backwards, the back of his knees hit the edge of the couch and he fell back. Air was pushed from his lungs. He gasped. "Eren!" His complaint was cut off by Eren's lips. Hands roamed under his shirt and up his spine. Eren's tongue forcefully pushed its way inside of his mouth. Levi tried to shove Eren off of him, but his hands were soon pinned above his head. As soon as he tried to speak through the kiss, Eren's tongue swirled around his. "Ngh!" Levi's curses slowly began to fade away. A few seconds more of this and he won't be able to resist at all. His mind became blank as Eren's hand slid up his stomach. Fingers trailed down the lines of his stomach and dipped under the top of his pants. Levi bit back a moan. He wanted to remain stubborn and push Eren away but his body was like putty under Eren's caresses. He felt the heated air graze his member as Eren pulled down his pants. Before he could protest, he felt something as hot as fire against his erection. He arched back and moaned as the fire rubbed up and down him. He glanced down to see Eren's large cock and his own trapped in Eren's fist. Eren continued to pump them both together, grinding their members together. Levi's breathing came out in wild pants and his legs began to shake. "Ah..Hah.. E-Eren! I'm… Ngh… Close…" There was too much friction against him that he couldn't fully think. Eren's lips slammed into his and Levi leaned up into it, deepening the kiss. As Eren pumped them with one hand, his other hand continued exploring the rest of Levi's body. Levi reached up and sunk his fingers into Eren's chest, arching up into him, and let out a breathy moan. Hot liquid pooled onto his stomach and soaked through his shirt.

Eren grinned down at Levi. "That was fun."

Levi glanced up and smacked Eren in the chest. "Shut up. We're not speaking of this ever again, got it?"

Eren chuckled. "Aye captain!"

Levi rolled his eyes and pushed at Eren. He straightened up on the couch and looked down at his soiled shirt. "Damn it." Fabric was thrown over his head. He pulled it off and examined it. "I don't want to wear your shirt."

"Fine, wear the cum coated shirt." Eren bit his lip to hide his smile. His smile grew as he watched Levi begrudgingly pull on his shirt. Eren reached beside the couch and grabbed one of his back up shirts. "I think break is over."

Levi blushed as the smell of Eren filled his nose. "No shit…"

Eren watched Levi shift back and forth on the couch, his little black ears twitching. "What's wrong?"

Levi stiffened on the couch. He could feel Eren's thigh and arm pressed against him. The smell of Eren seemed to grow stronger. "N-nothing." He pushed up from the couch and began walking away from the scent but the scent remained around him. The shirt began bothering him and he hoped nobody would smell Eren on him.

Eren jumped up and ran after Levi, grabbing his hand. "Hey, we might as well wait another thirty minutes."

Levi sighed. "I guess you're right." He stopped walking and looked around. He was surrounded by historical fiction books. He felt the happiness seep in his heart. "Might as well enjoy the library."

Eren felt his lips curl into a small smile as he watched his little shorty look through book after book. Levi kept handing him books and mumbling about what each one was about and that he should read it. He began to chuckle after Levi handed him the tenth book. "Little shorty, come here."

Levi glared at Eren. "Don't call me that." He then noted all of the books Eren was holding and felt the heat rush to his face. "I guess I got carried away." He walked over and grabbed the book from the top of the stack. "But seriously, you should read at least this one." Levi saw the book under it. "Or at least this one."

Eren bit his lip to hold in his laughter as Levi took book by book from him and repeating how he should read them. Once his arms were empty of books, he sneaked up behind Levi and wrapped his arms around Levi's waist, lifting him so his feet were dangling. "My little shorty, let's hang out after school."

Levi felt flustered as his feet swayed back and forth in the air. "First off, put me down! Second, quit calling me that. Third, I'm never hanging out with you outside of school ever again."

Eren placed his lips next to Levi's soft black ears and whispered, "First, I like feeling your body this way. Second, you're MY little shorty. Third, are you afraid you might have an orgasm?"

Levi began kicking his legs and tugging on the strong arms wrapped around him.

Eren chuckled as he sat Levi back down. "So, are you coming over to my place?"

Levi straightened his shirt and refused to look up at Eren. "If you really want, I guess I can…"

Eren stopped grinning. He stared at Levi, who was busying himself with his shirt. "Levi?"

Levi jolted at the seriousness coming from Eren. He glanced up to see Eren's stoic face. "What?"

Eren took a step closer to Levi, who backed up a step. He reached out and gently brushed a finger against Levi's cheek. He stepped closer and trailed his thumb over Levi's lips. He leaned his head down and softly placed a kiss on Levi's lips.

Once Eren's lips left his, Levi gasped out. He felt his head swimming. The heat in his face grew hotter as he realized he was holding his breath the whole time. He clutched the book he chose tightly against his chest and briskly walked away. He could hear Eren's steps just behind him… He could also hear every single breath Eren took. Levi shook his head and tried to focus on where he was going. He descended the stairs and went to his locker, getting out his next book. He sighed in relief as he felt Eren's presence go away. Then he felt his chest tighten. He bit his lip as he rubbed the spot over his heart. He walked mindlessly into the classroom and sat at his seat. He was too caught up in his thoughts to hear the whispers or notice the stares.

Armin, along with everyone else, could smell Eren, even though it was Levi and Eren was nowhere to be seen. He sent a panicked look towards Mikasa, who was sending daggers to the unsuspecting Levi. He scribbled on to a piece of paper and sent it to Levi.

Levi glanced down to the big bubbly words written on a torn sheet of paper.

 _Are you and Eren dating?_

Armin watched Levi turn red and quickly scribble on the paper, handing it back to him.

 _What? No. Why?_

Levi quickly read Armin's reply.

 _His smell is all over you… ^.^_

Levi grit his teeth together. Curses began flying towards Eren in his head. As soon as the brunette walked through the door, he glared menacingly at the idiot.

Eren could feel Levi's stare. He waited until he was sitting down to look at Levi. "What's wrong?" He whispered.

Just before Levi could reply, the teacher walked in. He kept his mouth shut and tried to focus on the lesson. Once class ended he turned to face Eren, who was already passing him and walking out of the room. He looked down to the paper that was left on his desk. His lips parted on a quiet gasp. His hand trembled as he picked it up. It was a drawing of him. Eren nailed every single detail, even the buzzed hair that was hidden on the back of his neck. In the drawing, his eyes seemed to be full of life as he was glancing down at the book on his desk, and a hint of a smile was playing on his lips. Levi felt his eyes sting. He rubbed his eyes and felt wetness. He looked at his hand in surprise. Tears trickled down his cheek. He ran a hand over his face and placed the drawing inside of his book.

 _So that's how Eren sees me…_


	4. Your Scent

Eren stood by Levi's locker, waiting for the shorty to come. His heartbeat quickened as he saw the raven walking towards him. He crossed his arms over his chest and grinned, the scent of himself saturating Levi completely. "Are you coming home with me?"

Levi nibbled on the inside of his cheek, trying his hardest not to blush. His eyes kept wandering to Eren's biceps, which were being squeezed by tight white sleeves of his button up. "Did I already agree to?"

His bottom lip jutted out as he pouted at the question. "No. Don't tell me you're not coming over? I'll drive you home."

Busying his face in his locker, Levi muttered, "Sorry…"

Eren gaped at the shorter boy, who refused to look at him. "Then I'll take you forcefully. I crave your company." He wrapped his arms around Levi's waist and picked him up, slinging him over his shoulder. He shut the locker and slung Levi's backpack over his other shoulder. Eren grinned cockily as he walked out to his bike, plopping Levi down and shoving his helmet on Levi's head. He tugged the backpack on Levi's shoulders and straddled the bike. The engine roared to life as he turned the key. Arms flew around him and gripped him tightly. His smile grew wider. He took off, speeding out of the parking lot, towards his home.

He parked in his spot and got off the bike. Arms wrapped securely around Levi, he hoisted him up and proceeded to carry him up the stairs and inside of the apartment. Eren didn't let Levi down just yet. He walked through the living room and went straight into his bedroom. The bed squeaked as he threw Levi on top of the messy covers. The bed shifted under his weight as he placed a knee down on the mattress, and then slowly eased the rest of his body on top of Levi. A deep growl arose from his chest as he began hungrily kissing Levi's neck.

Levi gasped out as teeth grazed against his sensitive skin. His mind kept screaming at him to push Eren off, but his arms wouldn't listen. Instead, Levi reached up and grabbed on tightly to Eren's collar, pulling him closer. A moan slipped from his parted lips as Eren's teeth sunk into the hollow of his neck. A tongue flicked against the angry mark, soothing it. Levi's heart began pounding louder and louder, lust swirling in his veins.

"Fuck." Eren gasped out as his instincts were trying to take over. He couldn't help but think of his own smell saturating Levi. He ripped open the buttons and shrugged the shirt off of Levi, hoping the smell's absence would clear his mind some. A growl came deep within his chest as another scent surfaced. He trailed his nose down Levi's stomach, breathing in deeply. His tongue flicked out and slid over Levi's skin, leaving a trail of goosebumps. The scent seemed to be getting stronger. "Fuck."

Levi cupped Eren's face and forced the boy to look at him. "Are you okay?" He tried to keep his voice calm, but it was raspy and needy. Heat filled his cheeks.

"You smell… good." Eren's ragged voice was low and edged on that of a growl. He dipped back down and swirled his tongue around Levi's navel. Fingers tangled in his hair causing him to groan. His movements became hurried. Levi's scent washed over him and he could no longer think, just act. Pants were thrown on the ground in mere seconds, along with the rest of their clothing. Eren gritted his teeth in frustration as the aroma grew stronger. Sweat began to form on his temples and his back.

Levi could see that Eren was straining to hold back. He chuckled, thinking about how great it is to have Eren want him so bad. "Do you have a condom?"

Eren cursed. "N-no… I can pull out when the time comes?"

Hands gripped his hips and fingers dug into his skin. Levi was pretty sure there would be bruises later. "Well…" He gently trailed his fingertips down Eren's chest and stomach. "I think that's too risky."

Eren could feel the sweat trickling down his body and his erection became painful. "P-please, Levi…" He squeezed his eyes shut then thought, maybe if he could get Levi into as much, it won't matter. His lips sought out Levi's and his tongue explored every crevice in Levi's hot mouth. As Levi began angling into the kiss more, Eren shoved a finger inside.

"E-Eren!" Levi's eyes shot open as the feeling of Eren's finger slid in him. "Wai-…" His head fell back as he moaned loudly. The feeling of a second finger was enough to make his thoughts become hazy. He gripped on to Eren's back, his nails biting in the skin. "E-Eren, we can't… do th-!" A scream ripped from him as a third finger pumped harshly inside of him and brushed against his sensitive spot.

Eren couldn't wait any longer. He pulled out his fingers and grabbed the base of his cock, angling it with Levi's entrance. He shoved his way in and shuddered at the sweet tightness embracing his cock. He thought the feeling would ease the frustration, but it only made it worse. Levi's scent filled his senses and ridded all of his sanity. "Grab on." Eren grunted out.

"N-No-!" Eren's hips thrust hard into Levi. Levi's body went rigid and he let out another scream. His nails dug deeper into Eren's back as if he were holding on for dear life. His back arched into the thrusts and his grasp on Eren tightened even more.

Eren's hips bucked franticly, trying so hard to get rid of the strange feeling that was burning in his veins. Through the fog inside of his mind, he thought about whether cumming inside of Levi would get rid of the scent that drove him mad. Then Eren's scent would be marked on Levi for good. Eren growled at the idea and began pounding faster. Levi's sweet cries filled his ears, and another sound… Eren vaguely made out the sound of knocking on the door. Eren knew Levi would try to push him off any moment. The cries below him became soft pleas. Eren angled his body a little and Levi began trembling underneath him. He pulled out slowly and then slammed back in once more, hitting the right spot. The walls around him tightened and hot liquid shot up between their bodies. Eren shuddered as he released inside of Levi.

Tilting his head back, Levi let out a soft moan. Levi bit his lip to quiet himself. The banging on the door increased and he could hear…Jean's voice? Levi removed his nails from Eren's back and placed his palms flat against Eren's chest and shoved. "Hurry."

Eren pushed off from the bed and went into the bathroom, grabbing a fluffy white towel. He cleaned himself off and then cleaned Levi off. They dressed silently and then went into the livingroom as if nothing happened. Eren scrunched his nose as he tried to remember exactly what happened. His mind had been so overwhelmed by something that everything was hazy. Eren shrugged and stopped trying to think about, satisfied with just being able to finally fuck Levi.

Jean walked through the opened door, Marco in hand. He glanced at Eren and smirked. The smell of sex couldn't have been more obvious. "Hey, loser." He nodded in Eren's direction and went straight to the couch, perching Marco in his lap.

"Hey Marco. What are you two doing here?" Eren settled into the loveseat Levi sat on. He reached out to wrap his arms around Levi, but his hands were immediately knocked away. He sent a glare in Levi's direction.

"We brought goodies." Marco smiled happily at the bag in his lap. He reached in and pulled out a smaller bag. "I baked way too many cookies."

"I told you not to give them to this idiot." Jean pouted.

Marco chuckled and leaned back into Jean. "I know, I know… You're the only one that can taste my cooking. We can make today an exception."

Eren shot up from the couch and grabbed the bag. "Thanks man. I appreciate it." He then shot daggers towards Jean. "I've tasted Marco's cooking before, horseface. I don't plan on missing out on his food."

Jean sighed, trying his best not to fight. He wrapped his arms around Marco and stood up, pulling Marco up as well. "We will let you two get back to… Whatever you were doing…" He smiled as he heard Marco giggle. "See you two later." They walked out of the apartment hand in hand and down the stairs.

"Did you sense something back there?" Marco glanced sideways at his lover.

Another sigh left his lips as he muttered, "Yeah, I'm not sure what though. Those two are weird together."

"I think they're trying to keep it a secret. We showed up at the wrong time." Heat filled Marco's cheeks as he recalled Eren and Levi's flushed skin and sweaty temples.

Jean snorted. "I don't think Eren is trying to hide it. Levi definitely is. I don't blame him."

The two made it back to Jean's home and went straight for Jean's room. Jean quietly shut the door behind them, a soft click sounding. He turned slowly on his heels to face his freckled lover, who was gazing back with love. Jean's lips lifted at the corners as he picked up Marco and toted him to the bed, easing him down on the soft covers. The bed squeaked under his weight as he crawled up Marco's body. He pulled the clothing from Marco, revealing the freckled covered skin. A grin spread across his face as his lover's cheeks deepened into a rosy color. He leaned down and lightly touched their lips together.

Marco parted his lips and their tongues brushed against one another. His fingers tangled into Jean's hair, pulling them closer. The arms that were wrapped around his waist squeezed him tightly. There was no place he would rather be than in Jean's arms.

Jean trailed the tip of his nose down Marco's jaw, then his neck, then across his collarbone. He pressed his lips into the hollow of Marco's neck and muttered, "I love you."

Marco shivered as the soft-spoken words caressed his skin. His lips trembled as he whispered back, "I love you."

They both moaned as Jean pushed gently inside. Their arms around each other tightened. Their bodies slid together as Jean's hips rolled. His unhurried movements left them both breathless. Jean's breathing ragged, he whispered against Marco's lips. "Love you… Love you. So much." His heart swelled as he stared into Marco's chocolate brown eyes, glazed over with desire and adoration.

Marco felt complete. He wanted this moment to last forever. "Love you too, Jean." He could feel Jean surrounding him and filling him up. Lips brushed against his collarbone and his legs constricted around Jean's waist, both of them shuddering and crying out together.

A hot bubble bath later, they snuggled under the covers and gossiped like girls. "Do you really think Reiner and Bertholdt will get married?"

Jean chuckled. "If they're anything like us, yes."

"Like us?"

Heat rushed to his cheeks as he realized what he said. "I… Well…"

Marco laughed, utterly carefree. "I finally caught you off guard."

A smile bloomed on Jean's face. "Oh darling, I was caught off guard the moment I met you and every second after." He nuzzled into the raven hair tickling his chin.

Marco's heartbeat stuttered and then quickened. "So, one day, will we really get married?'

Jean felt their combined hearts racing side by side. "I will always be yours and you will always be mine. I will make sure that you are with me forever."

A giggle left Marco's lips. "I like the sound of that. I want our grandkids to stay the weekends with us in our little cottage that will be as old as us."

"Hah. I knew you would be a cottage type of guy. I will give you whatever you want."

"As long as we're together, I don't need anything else." He snuggled deeper into Jean's chest.


	5. Did You Use Protection?

Jean sighed, breathing in the sweet scent of his lover. The sun shined in, warming up his skin. His fingers traced over each freckle that decorated Marco's tan skin. There was a stirring in Jean's chest as he caressed all over his lover's body. His lips found an ear and he began nibbling.

Marco felt warmth spread throughout his body. His eyes squinted open. A shiver ran down his spine as hot breath fanned over his neck. He looked back and caught Jean's lips between his teeth and gently tugged. Hands gripped his waist and he was situated on top of Jean. His breathing hitched as he stared down into honey colored eyes.

"Good morning." Marco's face burned as his voice quivered.

Jean chuckled. "Good morning, Sweetheart."

Their lips met, gliding gently together. Jean's arms wrapped around his lover's waist and he rolled, pinning Marco down with his weight. A sweet moan quietly drifted to his ears and lit his body on fire. Jean clenched his fist, trying not to rush things. His every nerve screamed for more. Pulling back, he looked down at Marco. Freckles covered soft skin and the sun was glowing on his bare chest. Jean swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat.

"Marco, I love you… So much." He wanted to hear the words back, but his body reacted stronger than his mind. Their lips touched once more. Jean's hands worked quick, tugging off any clothing in his way. He was sure that Marco could hear his heart pounding vigorously in his chest… Or maybe it was in his throat. He couldn't tell. His fingertips grazed across a pink nipple and the body underneath him trembled. Leaning down, their lips connected.

"Jean! Time to get up!"

Jean's face burned as his mom's voice boomed from downstairs. Marco laughed loudly in his ear and Jean couldn't help but join in. "That was shitty timing." He pressed his lips into Marco's once more before rolling off and sitting up in bed. Marco sat up behind him and wrapped his arms around him.

"Tonight."

Jean felt his stomach fill with butterflies at the whispered promiseword in his ear. He glanced back and met chocolate eyes. Pink bloomed behind Marco's freckles. A grin spread across his face and he jumped up with a fresh burst of energy.

 **-Meanwhile-**

Eren paced back and forth in his room, trying to figure out how to reply to the angry text from Levi.

' _Oi, fucker. I'm so sore I can't get out of bed. I'm going to kill you when I see you.'_

Eren grinned and sent back a quick text, ' _good luck with tht, seeing as u cant walk',_ and chewed on the inside of his cheek as he waited. His phone vibrated and he immediately looked down. Laughter bubbled up in his throat.

' _We'll see.'_

Eren laughed as he got dressed. He bounded down the stairs and rushed to Levi's. Excitement swam through his veins. Levi better be as cute as he's expecting. He pulled in the drive and waited expectantly.

Levi jumped at the thunderous sound of a motorcycle. He turned slowly and peeked out the window. Sure enough, a tall boy dressed in black, head to toe, was leaned up on a dark green bike. Heat rushed to is face as his heart sped up. He slung his backpack over his shoulder and wobbled out to greet Eren.

"Morning." Eren grinned brightly.

"You…" Levi winced as pain shot through his hips and up his back. He grabbed Eren by the shirt and pulled him down so they were face to face, their noses touching. Before Levi could do anything else, arms wrapped around his waist. "Wai-!"

Lips pressed firmly into his. Levi tried to push away, but the arms held him securely in place. A shiver ran up his spine as a hot tongue trailed along his bottom lip. Levi swallowed down a gasp and gripped onto the black shirt tighter. He opened his mouth and nipped on Eren's full lip.

Eren groaned. He picked Levi up in his arms and sat him on the bike. The hands that were pushing at his chest, now gripped him close. Eren pulled away and stared down at Levi's red, plump lips. A smile tugged at the corner of his mouth as he leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on the shorty's head. Just for good measure, he blew into a little black ear. Levi jumped, a gasp leaving him, and then held his ears flat to his head.

Levi glared into green eyes. "Are you going to take me to school? If not, I need to be leaving."

"Yeah, yeah. Come on, Shorty." Eren climbed infront of Levi, slim arms wrapping around him, and took off.

As they arrived to school, they noticed several of their friends staring curiously at the two. It wasn't until later in the day when someone finally spoke up.

Armin leaned in close to Eren and Levi and whispered, "Why do I not smell Levi?"

Levi felt his face burn at the question. He opened his mouth but no words came out. He lifted an arm and sniffed. With a confused expression, he pinched his shirt and brought it to his nose, then sniffed. His body stiffened as he felt a nose on the back of his neck. "Eren!" He smacked the male away and then straightened back up, turning his attention back to the blonde. "I don't know what you mean."

Eren narrowed his eyes as his leaned in once more, trying to sniff the other. "You smell different."

Levi bit his lip to keep in the giggles daring to spill out, the nose skimming across his sensitive skin. "Jaeger, cut it out."

Eren smirked against the now flushed skin. His tongue flicked out and grazed the heated area under Levi's jaw.

Levi jumped at the touch. The giggles that were stuck in his throat melted and turned into a breathy moan. "E-Eren… Seriously…"

Armin shuffled uncomfortably and cleared his throat.

Eren leaned back, his gaze staying on Levi. "Seriously, you smell different."

Shaking his head, Levi muttered, "I smell like I always do."

Armin chuckled and crinkled his nose. "You two did it, didn't you?"

Levi let out a big sigh and pushed up from his seat. "I'm going to the bathroom." He turned to face Eren, sending a glare towards green eyes. "Don't follow me." With that, he turned back on his heels and quickly left.

Eren grinned like an idiot. "Yeah, we did it."

Armin eyed his friend. "You used protection, yeah?" He then silently cursed as he watched his friend stiffen.

Eren opened his mouth and paused… Then thinking of the best answer, he replied, "We're good."

A laugh escaped his lips. Armin smiled and gently punched Eren in the shoulder. "'We're good' is not exactly an answer."

Levi came back with still reddened cheeks and plopped down in his desk. The teacher soon came in and they all quieted down. After a couple long hours it was finally time to go home. Eren rushed to Levi's locker as quickly as he could. He leaned a shoulder against the cool metal and silently watched Levi collect his things.

Levi sighed as he felt green eyes burn into his back. He finally shut his locker and to face the brunet. "What?"

Eren's palms became slick and his breathing hitched as their eyes met. Without speaking, he grabbed Levi's hand and made his way to his bike. They made it to his place in no time. With a look of pure determination, Eren picked up the shorter boy and bounded up the steps.

Levi's breath left him when he was thrown on the bed. He wanted to stop Eren, only to be stubborn, but there was no way he could hide his heavy breathing and flushed skin. Eren stared down at him with half-misted eyes, causing Levi's heart to become thunderous in his chest. Eren's large body climbed on top of him, his weight pinning Levi down. Their lips finally crashed together.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the long wait! So, I was wondering, would you like the next chapter to be a JeanMarco day or more Ereri? Reviews greatly appreciated. Oh, and thanks for all the reads -3-**


	6. Ice Cream!

**A/N: Hey beautifuls! So, because it always takes me so long to get out new chapters, I put in two smut scenes (yay for smut!). I've had some odd messages recently, you guys… I'm a guy… Shocking, a male fujoshi?! Yes… I know. I'm ashamed too. Anyways. I'm friendly, curious questions won't make me bite. Okay, enough non yaoi things, here ya go! And expect the next chapter out really soon too! ^.^**

* * *

Soft snores filled the room and mixed with the sound of the rain pouring on the roof. Levi shifted in the warm bed, nuzzling closer to a heated body. He cracked an eye open to see two brown ears poking out from under the many blankets. A grin lifted his lips. The sun was trying, and failing, to make an appearance through the dark clouds.

Levi stifled a yawn and groggily sat up. An arm wrapped snug around his stomach. He pinched the covers and slowly pulled them down to reveal Eren's sleeping face. Levi placed a hand over his mouth to muffle his giggle. He leaned down and pressed his lips against a sweaty forehead. Instead of leaning back up, he stayed, with his lips against Eren's head, and closed his eyes. After a few moments of listening to Eren's snores, he straightened up and stretched.

"Ouch…" He winced as a sharp pain developed in his abdomen. Before he could really think about it, the pain subsided. He shrugged and lied back down, nuzzling against Eren once more.

Eren stirred awake slowly as he heard Levi. Once the smaller boy was back in his spot, Eren wrapped his arms around a fragile waist and muttered against Levi's ear. "What's wrong?"

Levi's heart pounded at the deep timbre of the sleepy voice. "Nothing."

Green eyes slid open, meeting blue ones. Their beating hearts became in sync with each other. Eren leaned into the small body until the two were nose to nose. He smiled as Levi's cheeks grew a rosy red. His lips found a small button nose. His hands gently gripped delicate hips. Eren sighed happily as he shifted, placing Levi on top of him.

"Oi, what are you doing?" Levi inwardly groaned at his already raspy voice.

Eren chuckled and pushed his hips upward into open thighs. "We managed to sleep for an hour. Now I'm ready to enter your body again."

The color of Levi's cheeks deepened and spread down his neck. His tail flicked nervously as he felt hands roam his naked body. "We're too young to be having this much…" Embarrassment choked him up. He refused to finish his sentence. Levi hid his face.

Eren laughed loudly and pulled Levi's hands away from his face. "No. We're fucking so much because we are young. Ya know, hormones?"

Levi couldn't help but crack a smile. "You're hormones work faster than mine." He shifted on top of the hard appendage poking against his rear. "One more time and then I want food."

Eren didn't hesitate. He rolled the two of them and pushed Levi down into the mattress. His lips were on Levi's immediately. Without any more foreplay, Eren lined himself in position and buried his cock in Levi's sheath. He shuddered as the wetness from the previous round made lewd noises.

Levi covered his face. "Ngh… S-stop moving th… that way. It's m-making noises… Hah…" His body lit on fire as he felt lips against his ear.

"I think you're enjoying it."

Levi's legs trembled around Eren's waist. He fisted chocolate hair and pulled Eren closer, clinging to him as if his life depended on it. "N-noooo… Hah!" His back arched and his head fell back against the pillows. His nails bit into Eren's chest as his other hand tugged roughly on the hair tangled around his fingers.

Eren groaned against Levi's neck, sinking his teeth in. His hips bucked into the lithe body below him. The legs around him tightened, along with the smooth walls around his member.

"Eren!" Levi's back arched even more, completely off of the mattress. Eren's arms wrapped around him, holding his body against him. He bit down into Eren's collarbone just before a scream ripped through him. He clutched Eren as close to him as possible as the shudders rocked through his body over and over.

Eren couldn't stop the moan as Levi screamed his name and clung to him.

They both fell back down to the bed, utterly exhausted. The rain managed to stop during the time, creating almost silence in the room, other than the heavy breathing of the two boys. Their hands found each other and entwined. Levi wasn't sure if he felt his heartbeat or Eren's radiating into his palm.

A faint pain shot through his stomach once more, causing him to wince. He squeezed Eren's hand tighter and thought, _Maybe I'm just hungry_.

As if on cue, his stomach grumbled angrily.

Eren chuckled and sat up. "Alright, I get it."

Soon enough, the shower was washing away their mess and they were dressed and ready. Levi glanced at Eren and grimaced.

"What?" Eren glanced down at his outfit.

"Why do you always wear muscle shirts and gym shorts?" Levi tried not to blush as he eyed the biceps that were covered in nail marks… His nails, to be exact.

Eren shook his hand and grabbed Levi's hand. "Why do you always wear nerdy button-ups?" He grinned as they walked down to his bike. Before he could pick Levi up, the boy had already thrown a leg over, straddling the bike. Eren bit his lip as he felt arousal swirl in his veins for the millionth time. "You don't act very nerdy." He climbed on in front of Levi and took off.

Levi rested his head against broad shoulders as wind whipped past them. He was finally use to this. His arms wrapped around Eren's waist and his hands were placed in Eren's lap. He felt a secretive smile curve his lips as the smell of the fresh rain and Eren washed over him, sending a shiver up his spine.

Eren kept his arm wrapped securely around Levi's slim waist as they ordered their ice cream and ate in silence. Levi wanted to shove the arm away just for pride's sake, but the closest he managed was placing his own arm around Eren. The sun now shone brightly down on them as they sat at the picnic table. Part of Eren's chocolate ice cream began to melt, creating a sweet mess around his lips. Without thinking, Levi placed a hand on Eren's thigh and leaned up. His tongue flicked out, making the chocolate disappear. He ended his cleaning with sucking on Eren's full bottom lip. After he sat back and began eating his own ice cream once more, he noticed how stiff Eren was. He glanced up to see a very red faced boy. He felt his own face burn as he whipped his head around to hide his embarrassment.

"Quit making a fucking mess with that and just eat it." Levi snapped, turning his embarrassment into anger.

Once Eren felt the heat leave his face, he let out a loud laugh and tightened his grip on Levi's waist. "Sorry." As the laughter poured from his mouth, he accidentally bumped Levi forward… As soon as Levi was about to lick his own ice cream.

Levi froze in horror as he felt the cold sticky stuff mush against his nose and lips.

Eren's eyes widened. Before Levi could yell or punch him in the face, Eren leaned down placing them inches apart. He did the same thing Levi had done. His tongue brushed out against the strawberry stickiness until it was completely gone. Once he finished his cleaning, he didn't move away. Instead, Eren gently grabbed Levi's chin and brought their lips together. His tongue slid out and into the shorter one's mouth, causing a raspy moan to escape between their lips. Eren grinned slightly as he explored the sweet strawberry flavored cavern, leaving Levi gasping for air.

Levi held on to Eren's shirt to prevent him from falling off the bench. His head swam. The deeper Eren pushed into the kiss, the more drunk Levi felt. He couldn't think. He couldn't breathe. He clutched to the brunet as if his life depended on it. He soon felt hands grip his thighs, picking him up and placing him on top of Eren. "Eren!" He gasped out as he felt a bulge press up against him. His eyes swung around the area frantically, only to find them alone.

Eren dug his fingers deeper into the delicate hips and pulled the delicious weight down roughly on his needy area. He let out a shaky breath. He stood up abruptly, still holding onto Levi. He could see the confusion in steel eyes. Eren smirked as he placed Levi on his back on the table, placing himself between his little raven's opened legs.

Levi felt his face, and body, burn. "Eren! There's no way in hell I'm doing it with you in a public place!" He felt the panic rise up his throat.

Eren gently pinched one of the black ears that laid flat on Levi's head and stroked the black velvet. "I don't see anyone, do you?" Eren lifted a brow, waiting for an answer.

Levi gulped down the fear. "N-no… But that doesn't mean anyone will come!"

Eren chuckled and picked Levi up from the table. They got on his bike and eventually made their way back to Eren's. Eren carried his little shorty all the way up the stairs and before taking more than a step inside, slammed the door shut and pinned Levi up against it.

Levi's head fell back against the door as his neck was attacked. He could feel his legs tremble and wrapped them tighter around Eren's waist. Eren's mouth was hot against his skin. He could feel his skin flush under each touch. He hid his face in brown hair, muffling his moans as much as he could. Eren's hips grinded into him creating a heated friction between the two. He fisted Eren's hair and bit down into his lip, preventing his gasp from leaving his mouth. "N-no more…" His head fell back once more as teeth claimed him, marking him over and over along his neck and collarbone.

Eren hastily gripped the hem of Levi's shirt and pulled it out of the way, his lips and tongue finding their way to a pink nipple. Soon enough, he had Levi's pants pulled all the way down till they were hanging on one ankle. He felt his own shirt being tugged and he gave the little bud a break long enough to rip the shirt over his head and throw it somewhere behind him. He felt Levi's cool fingers push down his shorts just enough to free his erection. Eren hissed as Levi's bare skin brushed against it. As his mouth placed angry red marks up and down Levi's chest, he let his fingers swirl in Levi's mouth. Once they were coated and dripping, he pushed them in, one at a time, until Levi's entrance was soft and wet, begging for his length. His body shuddered as he entered Levi, feeling the heat consume him. Levi whimpered in his arms as he slowly moved his hips.

Levi clung to the taller boy, his nails making marks of their own against the golden skin. He felt a large hand catch his wrists and pin them above his head. Levi was completely trapped against the door. If he wanted to move, he couldn't. The only thing he could think about was how deep he felt Eren. His heart pounded louder than his body pounding against the door. His legs squeezed Eren, pushing him even deeper. Levi looked at the ceiling with tears in his eyes as he let out soft mewls. His toes curled and his stomach twisted. Eren made his whole body go nearly numb from all the sensations. Eren let out a ragged breath against his ear as they both finished.

With Levi still in his arms, Eren carried the now half-asleep boy to the bathroom.

Levi slightly came to as he was placed in a bath filled with warm water. He let his eyes close once more and snuggled deeper into a broad chest.

Eren chuckled as he listened to the purrs coming from the usually stoic Levi. His arms tightened around the small frame and he buried his face into the soft black hair. His hands slid up and down Levi's body gingerly as he whispered soft words. "You are amazing. You should just live with me forever."

With his eyes shut, Levi let out a small laugh and muttered, "Love confessions and then marriage usually come first, idiot. 'Sides, we're in school…" His words were slurred but he didn't care at the moment.

Eren's smile widened. "Right." He sunk lower in the water and held on to Levi tighter. "Do I need to take you home? School is tomorrow."

Levi groaned at the reminder. "Nooo. I'll borrow your stuff in the morning."

His heart fluttered at the thought of Levi staying the night with him and wearing his clothes. He wanted to say 'okay' but he was afraid that his voice would break. Playing it safe, Eren pressed his lips into the top of Levi's shoulder.

Once they were dried off and under the covers, Eren pulled Levi close, cradling him into his body. Before he could drift off, he felt Levi stiffen. Eren felt uneasy as his body stiffened too. "What's wrong?"

Levi shook his head and placed his hand on his stomach. "Dunno… I guess a stomach ache."

Eren nuzzled into wet, black hair and rubbed his large hand soothingly over Levi's tummy. "Sorry, baby." As he caressed Levi, a thought came to mind. "Oh yeah, Connie's party is tomorrow. Can't forget that."

Levi turned over to face the other and placed a soft kiss on Eren's nose before nuzzling into his chest. "No, you should definitely forget about it… Forget all about the party." His arms wrapped around Eren's waist as the two fell asleep.


	7. Marco Has A Plan

He woke up from a growling stomach. Levi glanced at the clock with squinted eyes to see it just after 5 in the morning. He peaked outside, finding nothing but a pale gray darkness. He wandered into the kitchen, the cold tiles chilling his bare feet. He quickly shook his head and muttered 'nope', and then headed back into Eren's room. He emerged once more, ready for battle. His toes were wrapped in cozy wool socks and a too large sweater covered his upper half, falling slightly below his rear. Without the icy floor assaulting his feet, Levi rummaged through every inch of the kitchen until he settled with eggs and toast with peanut butter.

Eren felt the cool empty sheets next to him. He grunted and groaned as he slid out of bed and threw on the first pair of boxers he could find, all with his eyes closed, and then headed towards the kitchen.

Levi jumped as he turned to see a zombie, no… Eren, walking towards him. He sighed and guided the still asleep boy to a barstool. "There you go big guy." He placed a plate in front of both of them and began digging in.

Eren's lips tilted in a half grin, the muscles quite not working yet, as he chomped on the freshly scrambled eggs. He finally opened an eye and glanced down at Levi. "Thanks, shorty."

A glare fell over his face instantly. "You haven't been awake for more than 5 minutes and you've already managed to piss me off."

Eren's eyes widened at the snappy tone. "I'm sorry. I-…"

Levi shook his head angrily, cutting off whatever Eren had to say. "Just eat your damn eggs."

Hanging his head and slouching in his chair, Eren poked at his half eaten eggs.

"Quit pouting."

Eren shoved a bite into his mouth and remained silent.

"God dammit. Here." Levi leaned up and placed a small peck on the taller boy's cheek. "Sorry I snapped."

A smile lit Eren's face as he began shoving the remaining food into his mouth. With a mouth full of a mixture of eggs and toast, he mumbled, "Why we up sho early?"

Levi's face fell into his hands. "Please, swallow your food before you speak."

"Sho gwumpy." Eren forced the food down. "I have a rule that I never get up until 7:45 on school days."

"That's right before school starts, you idiot."

Eren leaned into Levi with a sly grin. "Since we've got plenty of time…" He began getting closer, lips pursed.

Levi quickly placed a hand over Eren's mouth and pushed his face away. "You haven't even brushed your teeth." He collected the plates and began cleaning the kitchen until everything was spotless. Next, he worked on washing some of Eren's clothes that had begun overflowing in the laundry room. By the time he was satisfied with his work, he headed towards Eren's bedroom. He grabbed the covers from the bed. Eren was snuggled up fast asleep. Levi let himself smile before placing a stern look on his face and waking the boy up. Eren mumbled as he shuffled to the livingroom, probably to sleep on the couch. Levi let the grin slip back on his face as he made the bed and cleaned the room and bathroom.

Eren shifted and turned on the couch trying to get comfy. He grunted and sat up. "I know what I'm missing." He walked back into his room to find Levi wiping down a dresser. "Who wipes down a dresser?" He mumbled out loud. He grabbed the fragile body and slung it over his shoulder. His ears barely registered the string of curses. He plopped back down on the couch and held on to Levi, making the smaller one into a little ball against his chest.

"Jaeger!" Levi tried to squirm away but the arms around him had him completely trapped. He sighed. "Come on, it's almost time to get ready." Silence was the reply. Levi relaxed his body, sagging in defeat. After a few moments of silence, they were both out.

7:45 on the dot, Eren's alarm went off. Levi jumped up from his spot on Eren's chest. "You idiot, we fell back asleep. Get up!" He grabbed a large hand and tugged, causing the boy to fall from the couch.

"I'm up!" Eren rubbed his eyes and stood.

Levi worried on his lip as he rushed Eren. Five minutes till school started and they were on their way.

Armin hid behind his hand as he tried not to giggle. He peaked up once more, taking in Levi's baggy sweater and leggings. He remembered those leggings, they were from where Eren left Mikasa's in a drunken state and had to wear them since he spilled beer on his pants. A snort left him as he tried pushing the thought away. He glanced over to see Mikasa glaring daggers at the short boy.

Levi pulled the sweater down for the millionth time, making sure it was covering everything. Eren grinned and leaned over to whisper, "It's almost to your knees, you're fine."

Levi silently shot him a bird and thought to himself, _I knew better than to stay the night._

Armin wrote on the back of his notes and passed it to Eren.

 **Why is he wearing that? Lol**

Eren snorted and then quickly covered his mouth to stop the laughter.

 **stayed the night ;)**

Armin grinned and shook his head.

 **Don't forget condoms**

Eren sent a worried look in Armin's direction. Armin sent back an alarmed look and mouthed the words ' _did you'_. Eren glanced over towards Levi, who was consumed in the teachers lecture. He clenched his jaw as he nodded his head. Armin's mouth popped open for a moment until he collected himself and mouthed ' _you…'._ He shook his head. He was at a loss for words. He grabbed the paper back from Eren and began writing what Eren thought was a whole book.

 **Eren, what are you gonna do if he gets pregnant? Yall barely know each other and are both in highschool. What were you thinking?**

Eren took the paper away before Armin could write more.

 **relax…i doubt it happnd**

Armin sighed and decided to drop the subject. However, he couldn't help sending concerned looks in Levi's direction.

Lunch time couldn't get here soon enough. Eren skipped to Levi's side, tried holding his hand, failed, and then followed behind Levi, pouting the whole way. He eyed Jean and Marco holding hands under the table. He huffed. Eren reached out once more to hold Levi's hand, only to fail once more. Levi nudged Eren's leg with his foot.

"Quit it, Jaeger." He whispered.

Eren glared and whispered back. "Why?"

Levi rolled his eyes. "We're not dating. Wouldn't it be weird?"

"No. What would be weird is if you stayed the night at my house, had sex, cooked me breakfast, and then wore my clothes." Eren looked down at Levi. "That's what would be weird."

Levi felt his face burn. Instead of replying, he turned the other way, striking up a small conversation with… Annie? He couldn't remember her name.

Marco watched the interaction between Eren and Levi. He quietly spectated from across the table, mentally taking notes. He was going to stop when Levi began ignoring Eren, until he noticed something interesting. Levi looked as if he didn't care Eren was even there. But Marco saw it. He saw the way Levi leaned back against Eren each time Eren shifted further away. At one point, Levi began reaching towards Eren, stopped himself, and turned back away.

"What's making you smile?"

Marco jumped at Jean's sultry voice in his ear. He turned to face his lover with a small smile. "We need to help those two get together."

Jean knitted his eyebrows together in confusion. "They seem like they already are."

Marco shook his head. "Not quite. But I think we can help them at Connie's party tonight."

Jean snorted at Marco's mischievous expression. "Alright."


End file.
